


Больше никогда

by WN (W_N)



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN
Summary: Ричард Пол занимается сексуальным просвещением своего Эмикса.





	Больше никогда

— Эй, ты, чего уставился? — Ричард остановился у писуара и вперился злобным взглядом в Эмикса.

— Простите, сэр. В инструкциях строго указано, что я должен сопровождать вас постоянно.

— Ну, и что с того? Я, может, хочу спокойно поссать.

— Пос... Простите, как вы сказали? — переспросил Эмикс.

— Справить естественную нужду, если тебе так понятнее. — Ричард скривился, возвёл глаза к потолку и нервно вздохнул. — Так я могу уже наконец?

— Разумеется, — андроид кивнул, но своего положения не изменил.

— Отойди. Или хотя бы отвернись. Или и это в твоих инструкциях строго регламентировано?

— Никак нет, сэр.

Робот развернулся на 180 градусов и на какое-то время умолк.

Ричард снова вздохнул, нетерпеливо расстегнул брюки и, достав из них среднестатистический член, принялся отливать.

— Сэр, позвольте задать вам вопрос, — безэмоциональным тоном проговорил Эмикс.

Ричард в ответ выдал гневное неразборчивое рычание, мысленно выругался, но вопрос задать разрешил.

— Скажите, вам нравится это делать?

— Делать что? — не сразу сообразил детектив.

— Ссать.

К счастью, Ричард уже закончил опорожнять мочевой музырь, иначе бы точно промазал мимо писуара.

— Что за вопрос вообще? Как это может нравиться или не нравиться? — Ричард потряс членом, стряхивая с него лишние капли, и, спрятав его обратно в брюки, продолжил: — Это же, чёрт побери, нормально, естественно. Для людей.

Казалось, Эмикса такой ответ вполне удовлетворил.

Ричард помыл руки, опустил ладони в сушилку и уже не ожидал никакого подвоха, но тут Эмикс опять подал голос:

— Я знаком с человеческой анатомией и нахожу наличие пениса довольно практичным. Для людей, — пояснил робот, будто бы передразнивая Ричарда. — Но ваши женщины его не имеют. Почему?

— Ты тупой, что ли? — Ричард свёл брови к переносице. — Бабам не нужен член.

— Разве они не ссут? — похоже, Эмиксу понравилось употреблять новое в его лексиконе слово.

— Они делают по-другому. — Ричард начинал раздражаться.

— Хм. Понятно.

«Да ничего тебе не понятно, дубина пластмассовая», — подумал про себя Ричард, но вслух произнёс другое:

— Повернись.

Андроид послушно развернулся лицом к человеку.

— Вот, смотри, это член. То есть, пенис, — Ричард опять расстегнул брюки, извлекая на свет вышеупомянутый орган. — У баб вместо него пизда. То есть, вагина.

Эмикс внимательно слушал, параллельно обращаясь к своей базе данных.

— Когда мужик и баба встречаются и хотят завести детей или просто потрахаться, то есть совокупиться, то мужик вставляет свой член в вагину...

Увлекательный рассказ Ричарда оборвался на самом интересном месте, потому что дверь уборной вдруг скрипнула, затем распахнулась, и в помещение вошёл Джон.

— Опа! — Кеннекс едва не прыснул от смеха. — Только не говори мне, что ты меряешься хуями с Эмиксом. Бесполезно, — Джон перешёл на заговорщицкий шёпот, — у него его нет.

— Кеннекс, отвали! — огрызнулся Ричард и поспешил застегнуть брюки. — Не твоё дело, чем я тут занимаюсь.

— А чем, собственно, ты занимаешься?

— Детектив Пол объяснял мне различия в физиологии мужчин и женщин, — вмешался в перепалку Эмикс.

— Даже так? — язвительно ухмыльнулся Джон. — Что ж, тогда желаю удачи.

— Ну, в общем, ты понял, — пробормотал Ричард, когда они с Эмиксом снова остались одни. — Пошли, узнаем, какое у нас задание на сегодня.

Он стремительно выбежал из уборной, Эмикс неторопливо последовал за ним.

— О, да это Ричард-я-показываю-свой-хуй-Эмиксу, — во весь голос заржал Кеннекс, стоило им появиться в общем зале.

— Кеннекс, заткнись! — прошипел Ричард, схватившись за голову. Кто бы знал, что попытка просвещения собственно робота обернётся таким позором. «Больше никогда, — пообещал себе Ричард, — больше никогда».


End file.
